One Perfect Rose
by Solita
Summary: A sealed letter from heaven cannot be ignored forever. And on this night, Meioh Setsuna finally reads the letter given to her by Heero Yuy. A side-story to Isolated Rain.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One Perfect Rose  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Of all the earthly music, that which reaches farthest into heaven is the beating of a truly loving heart."  
- Henry Ward Beecher -  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
         I really don't know how to start this out.  
  
         This is all new to me. It truely is. I have all these emotions, these feelings... these wonderful, glorious, magnificent effects of the human psyche that I never even began to fathom. I feel vulnerable to these emotions and my training is going against them completely. They are fighting them, battling them, creating immense warfare like nothing anyone has seen before. It is a losing battle, though. I just can't let them go. It is like my mind has... a mind of its own. How ironic, huh? My life has been nothing put pain. That's all I've known. I can never fully explain what has happened in my past, but as the saying goes, "que sera, sera." Whatever happens, happens. And I can surely vouch for that.  
  
         I am positive you can agree, can you not? Don't play dumb with me. Just don't. It will not work on me. I know exactly what you are trying to do, and it isn't working. I know for a fact you are hiding something away from me. It is too easy not to tell. Sometimes you should watch how you express yourself to other people. While some maybe blind to words, others have a keen eye for actions. I know what you are hiding away from me, and that is your past. But if there is one thing I will never to do is this: I will never, ever ask for it. Never.  
  
         Listen, we are one in the same. I have a dark past, and I am sure you have one too. Why open up old wounds that one has tried to patch up over years and years? It is like psychotherepy. All those quacks, trying to make a person feel better and get on with life. But how can one quote, unquote "get on with life" when they compare what one has done wrong in the past then trying to do things right in the future? It is pure lunacy! I for one cannot believe how much money those idiots earn on making other people's lives miserable. If there is one job I would never apply my time and hard work on, it would be psychotherepy. It all a load of crap.  
  
         I do not how to put into words my gratitude for the conversation we had from that café to my apartment in the November rain. I could create a poem, I could quote a famous artist, I could state a line from a song, but nothing could satisfy what I feel deep inside my soul. My mind cannot comprehend what I am thinking currently, for all of the words are cluttered together in such an anarchic way, this hand I am presently writing with cannot arrange them all down onto paper. A time long ago I would have found this pathetic. But now... I find it surprisingly poetic.  
  
         Meioh Setsuna, thank you. Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, my soul, for that wonderful day you spent with me. I don't know why but I feel a certain... connection perhaps? Yes, I have a certain connection with you. Possibly we can become good friends, if not best friends in the future. Maybe a relationship can come along the path of life. The road is still undetermined, for we still haven't taken it yet. I would enjoy your company again one of these days again. It was a most pleasant encounter that I would love to experience again. Thank you again, and I shall see you in the future sometime.  
  
         And maybe we could share our pasts someday.  
  
         In spite of everything, it is still a possibility.  
  
         We can't all assume on proclamations.  
  
  


Best Wishes,  
Heero Yuy

  
  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
         Setsuna folded up the paper and placed it back into the envelope. It had been a few days since Heero and herself had proclaimed that they actually loved each other. Little by little they were starting their relationship from the bottom. However, they both knew that they were made for each other. Setsuna herself knew that they were soulmates, and that they would be together ti'll the end of Time itself. She chuckled slightly as she placed the letter next to the familar glass vase filled with water. This time, however, there wasn't a bouquet of roses inside. Ti'll the end of Time itself. Now that was ironic.  
  
         Gracefully walking towards her burgundy velvet couch, she turned off the television and walked on over to her Phillips Stereo System. Setsuna put up the music up as the sweet angelic voice of Billie Holiday filled the room. Her deep red slippers matched the color of her silk nightgown which went up to her knees. The rain had come again, but not as demanding and aggressive as it had been the last time she had been wandering through such a tempest. Crossing her legs, Setsuna watched the fire glow brilliantly, its mesmerizing flames dancing exoticly, as she remembered that certain tempest. It was the day when she meet the meaning to her life that she had been missing for so long.  
  
         The turning of a doorknob and the sudden creaking of a door opening darted Setsuna's attention away from the glorious memory of yesterday. Turning her head around slightly, she saw the domineering yet gentle form of Heero Yuy, his entire form drenched in refreshing, arctic rain from the light downpour outside. Taking off his already soaking coat that created millions of puddles on her redwood polished floor, she notice a look of mirth and contentment in his startling prussian blue eyes that she hadn't seen before. He also seemed to be hiding something (and not too well, which was surprising to her being that he was a former Gundam pilot) behind his back.  
  
         He walked up towards the remarkable couch Setsuna was relaxing on, the delight in his eyes glowing much more radiantly than the burning fireplace in front of the two. Raising an eyebrow, she watched Heero's form sit upon the couch, trying to keep whatever he was hiding behind his back out of her sight. His hair was still matted with raindrops, and a little raindrop was hanging off one bang in the middle of his forehead which nearly made Setsuna giggle slightly at the simplicity of it. His once dry light blue shirt and jean pants stuck to his frame heavily thanks to the dowsing of water from the heavens outside.  
  
         Finally he spoke. Clearing his voice, Heero began in a cheerful tone with a small smile on his face, "I got something for you."  
  
         Smiling as well, Setsuna responded with, "Oh really?"  
  
         Taking his hands away from his back, he showed Setsuna what he had been hiding the entire time. In his left hand was a burgundy colored envelope with Setsuna's name embroided in gold, while in his right hand was a red rose with the drops of rain fresh on it. She gasped in awe, taking the two presents Heero gave her slowly from his hands and into her own. She looked at them with an surprised, breathtaking look in her garnet eyes, then staring at her love with all the passion and thanks she could gather. Heero urged her to open the card by looking at it and moving it head towards it. Nodding her head in acknowledgment, she placed the rose down on the coffee table in front of her and opened up the envelope.   
  
         The card inside was so stunning that she would have expected this picture in a prestigious art gallery. The front picture was a sapphire ocean that sparkled underneath the moonlight. A cliff was shown also in the picture, but only along the sidelines on the right. However, standing at the edge of the cliff were two people, one male and the other female. They didn't have facial features or distinguishing marks, for they were colored entirely black. However, they were signified as two people that loved each other for the woman was hugging the taller man around the neck while the man used his left arm to secure her around her waist. She smiled warmingly, reminding her of the love she had for Heero. What she saw inside blew away the illustration completely.  
  
  


_ A single flow'r he sent me, since we met.  
All tenderly his messenger he chose;  
Deep-hearted, pure, with scented dew still wet-  
One perfect rose.  
  
I knew the language of the floweret;  
"My fragile leaves," it said, "his heart enclose."  
Love long has taken for his amulet  
One perfect rose.  
  
Why is it no one ever sent me yet  
One perfect limousine, do you suppose?  
Ah no, it's always just my luck to get  
One perfect rose.  
- Dorothy Parker -  
  
  
I really think nothing else can sum it all up than that poem.  
Besides, I can't write poetry.  
  
Love,  
  
Heero Yuy_

  
  
  
         "Do you like it?" Heero asked, his eyes showing a bit of worry and anxiousness in them. Setsuna could only look at Heero, then the card, and then Heero again in complete, utter silence. Before she could respond, Heero kept on talking, more along the lines of rambling, "Because if you don't like it, I can understand. I mean, I don't mind if you don't like it, even if I searched basically the entire city and the entire country for that matter for a card you would like and a perfect rose because, you know, you are a wonderful person and I--"  
  
         The sudden passionate kiss given to his lips by Setsuna silenced Heero entirely. At first Heero was surprised that he was interrupted from his explination of why he was soaking wet and how he got the card and the rose, blinking rapidly to show his astonishment. However, he gave into passion and slowly closed his eyes. What felt like an eternity away, the kiss was finally broken but not as abrupt as it was given. Once they slowly pulled away, they each gazed into each other eyes, both with the sense of love and passion in each of them. Heero and Setsuna both smiled at the same time, yet it was Heero himself who had a mischevious gleam in his eyes.  
  
         "I take it you liked it," he whispered, his smile turning into a smirk.  
  
         "Of course I did," Setsuna whispered, while raising an eyebrow, "you think I just kissed you just for the hell of it?"  
  
         "Hmm, let me think about this -- yes," Heero quickly answered, grinning sheepishly at the end. The two chuckled as the were wrapped in each other arms, sitting cozy next to the fireplace on the plush velvet couch. Setsuna then laid her head on his shoulder, as Heero laid his head back on the couch. Whispering, he asked to himself, "How did I manage to catch a perfect woman like you?"  
  
         Placing a hand on his chest, the perfect rose entwined in his fingers, she whispered, "That's an easy one to answer, Heero. It is perfectly simple."  
  
         Smiling softly as he took the rose from her fingers and placed it into her raven locks of hair, he asked, "Then what is the answer, oh wise one of whom I cannot even think of the correct answer anyways?"  
  
         Shaking her head to some extent, Setsuna answered, "One perfect rose, to one perfect woman, from one absolutely perfect man." Closing her eyes as sleep came to her body, she whispered one last time before she left to her dreamworld, "So simplistic, yet so realistic. How ironic."  
  
         Heero merely stared at the sleeping goddess in his arms before sleep came to him too.  
  
         The young man could only smile, close his own eyes, and whisper in return.  
  
         "Yeah... complete irony... isn't it?"  
  
  
         And together they slept through the night, and woke up the morning, still in each others arms.  
  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love."  
- Sophocles -  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
         _**Note from Solita**_: I hope you liked this side-story to _Isolated Rain_! I'm going to be re-uploading _Losing Reality_ soon. Additionally, I am working on a new story called, _Shadow Galactica Diaries_ which will feature some odd couples this section have never seen before. Hopefully you will read that story as you have my other stories, for it is one that you shouldn't miss. Thanks a bunch for all your support and reviews. Keep them coming people! You're all fantastic and I don't know what I would do without you all! =D  
  
  



End file.
